Till The End
by TheGeekInPink92
Summary: In a world where Yami Bakura defeated the Pharaoh and his friends, how will the survivors cope under the kings terrifying rule? YB X OC Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello All! In the process of writing my other story (Snow Child) Inspiration hit me for a completely different story as writers block seems to have set in for writing the Snow Child conclusion. I indulged in such inspiration.

This story is set in an alternative world where Yami Bakura defeated the Pharaoh and his friends in the terrifying shadow games. I realise I will not be the first person to experiment with an alternative ending to Yu-Gi-Oh! but the idea intrigued me. Anyway, who doesn't love writing about an Evil tea drinking British Villain? Please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Chapter 1 - A broken city**

It was once a thriving city. A fantastic place, full of life and people and shops. It was just like any other city on earth. Now, the buildings didn't stand tall and proud as they had previously. If any were left standing, they were decayed and skeletons of their past glory. They were terrifying, broken and empty. It was ten years since the buildings, those fantastic architectural skyscrapers had had the wrath of hell reigned upon them. Ten years since thousands had lost their lives. Ten years since many were left orphaned.

Hina gazed out of one of the windows of one of the few remaining skyscrapers. She surveyed the scene of destruction and cruelty with a saddened heart. This ruined city, this destruction was all Hina could remember. She knew it hadn't always been like this, but she struggled to recall the days of light after so many days filled with dark. She had only been eight years old when the creature, a monster of nightmares that no one talked about, had roamed the land, destroying everything and anything it could. It was said that anyone who had seen it couldn't rid the images of the hideous beast from their mind. They were plagued by the memories of its evil red eyes until it drove them mad. Hina sighed and turned away from the window. She couldn't bear to look at the skeleton city anymore. It was too upsetting. Hina was skinny, too skinny. They struggled to find food in this abandoned city. Her black hair hung in loose waves over her shoulders, finishing at her hips. Her icy blue eyes were brimming with tears. She brought up a thin hand to wipe them away before they had chance to spill.

"Hina, quickly!" A voice cried out. Hina jumped and ran to the centre of the room as a boy ran into the room. The boy was slightly older than herself, about three years older. Unlike her, he could remember the days of light. He had dark brown hair and vivid green eyes.

"Osamu, what's happening?" Hina asked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a small hole in the wall. Hina climbed inside. It was cramped inside, barely enough room for her to fit, but she edged herself in to the small gap between the walls. This was one of the reasons they'd remained undetected for so long. Hina watched as Osamu pulled a filing cabinet in the main room in front of the gap, hiding them from view and shrouding them in darkness.

"Shh," Osamu whispered to her. Hina nodded and allowed the silence to press in on her. Hiding away like this, as it did every time they hid away, reminded her of how she'd first met Osamu. It was difficult to believe it was seven years ago, in the hidden market down town. They called it the hidden market as it was held under ground in an abandoned train station. People used it to trade, to try and make a living.

* * *

_A small girl walked around the tatty looking stalls, her eyes wide. There was one stall, selling some of the most beautiful and shiny jewellery she had ever seen. Hina came across the second stall, which had attracted a lot of the survivor's attention. She pushed through the crowd, her curiosity growing. Hina reached the front and gazed at the table. It had a woollen cloth laid across it and a rather scary looking man behind it. _

_"Yes! Genuine Duel Monsters Trading cards!" He boasted his eyes scanning the crowd. He reached down and picked up a blue and red object, holding above the crowd so everyone could see. It was easy for Hina to see the greed in his eyes. _

_"And a fully working Duel disk! One of Kaiba Corp's last infamous inventions!" he called out, attracting even more interest. The small blue eyed girl gazed down at the table and saw some of the cards upon it. her eyes skimmed over all of the tattered looking cards, resting upon one. It had a picture of a man dressed in purple, holding onto a magic staff. she read "Dark Magician" upon the worn surface and reached over to pick it up to get a better look. Someone grabbed the girls arm hard. she cried out in pain as fingers bruised into her fragile skin._

_"I don't think so!" The sales man roared, flinging the child away from the table. She fell back and felt her head connect with the wall. She burst out crying, knowing no one would care. Rubbing her eyes, feeling the pain still shuddering through her body, she sniffled. _

_"Are you alright?" A kind voice asked. Hina opened her eyes and gazed up. A boy with vivid green eyes and dark brown hair was leaning over her. He looked maybe three years older than her. The girl sniffled, eyes still streaming. She wiped the tears away. _

_"I only wanted a better look," she choked, gazing back over to the crowded table. _

_"What's your name?" The boy asked, smiling kindly at her. _

_"H…Hina" she said still sniffling. He grinned at the girl._

_"How old are you Hina?" He asked, leaning against the wall where she was still sprawled. _

_"I'm… I'm eleven…" she replied wiping more tears from her red cheeks. _

_"Well Hina, I reckon that man is ancient." He laughed, "And I don't think oldies like him should be picking on youngsters like us." The boy grinned. Hina giggled._

_"Wait here Hina; I'll go have a word with him. Out of interest, what card were you trying to look at?" he asked me, holding his hand out to me. Hina took it gratefully and he helped her up._

_"Erm… I think it was called the… erm… Dark magician," she replied sadly. He grinned at her and walked back towards the crowd, disappearing into it. _

_ Hina waited around for several minutes, waiting for the boy to return. She was just about ready to believe the boy had left her here on her own, when she heard a cry of outrage. Hina saw the boy sprinting out of the crowd and towards her, a humorous smile across his face. He ran over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling Hina along with him. She instantly sprang to life, running alongside him, dodging through the crowd and on into the deserted tunnel ahead of them. It felt like they'd been running for five minutes when they broke out into the outside world. There the familiar dilapidated buildings met their eyes. The boy turned around to gaze back down the steps and underground. _

_"Ha! I didn't think that old man could keep up!" He exclaimed triumphantly. He turned to Hina and grinned. He put his hand inside the tatty jacket he wore. When he took his hand out, he was holding something. He held it out to Hina and she took it, turning the card over in her hands._

_"Dark Magician," she read aloud. Hina gazed up at the boy shocked. _

_"That'll teach the old man for picking on kids. You weren't the first he'd done that to," The boy said frowning. _

_"What's your name?" She asked curiously, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her small ear. _

_"I'm Osamu and I'm fourteen!" He grinned at her, "Do you live with anyone?" He asked suddenly. Hina shook her head sadly. She had been surviving on the streets since the King had taken her parents away. _

_"Well, you can come live with me! There are plenty of us!" Osamu grinned, taking a hold of Hina's hand and leading her away into the city._

* * *

Since that day, Osamu had become Hina's best friend looking out for her as she did for him. There had been more to their group, but over the years, the numbers had dwindled. Now it was just the two of them left. In the dark, Hina reached into an inside pocket on her scruffy shirt. Their clothes were tatty, almost rags. They would be, they were living off the remnants of a fallen society. There were no more clothes been made. They lived on what once was. Hina's finger tips brushed against a card. She always reached for this card whenever they were hiding away. Despite the danger, the card Osamu had once given her made her feel safe. Hina froze as they heard footsteps entering the room. A second set then a third pair of steps entered the room. Hina tensed. There was the sound of muffled voices, speaking in a hushed tone, silence, and then the footsteps seemed to be leaving the room. Hina waited with baited breath, longing to get out of the cramped confinement. She felt Osamu's hand gently brush against hers and squeeze her hand comfortingly. Hina understood. They needed to wait a little longer.

The third minute crept by with them stood in the darkness, waiting. They heard as somebody almost rushed back into the room, as if expecting to find someone there. Hina gritted her teeth. This technique, pretending to leave then rushing back in minutes later was how they'd captured the last of their group. All in the name of the king. Hina closed her eyes, praying for this to be over. She needed to get out of this small space. Eventually the sound of feet upon stone seemed to fade away into silence. Still they waited for another minute or so, making sure the Royal guard were really gone this time. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Osamu reached out and cautiously pushed the filing cabinet away from the opening in the wall. He climbed out and Hina followed after him.

"We need to change our hide out. That's every day this week they've searched this place. _He_ must know we're hiding out here." Osamu muttered, brushing a bit of dirt from his already filthy clothes. Hina frowned at him.

"Where do you suppose we go?" She asked curiously. It was already obvious the odds were stacked against them. Osamu turned to Hina, a boyish grin upon his face.

"You know what we should do?" He asked his eyes gleaming with mischief. It was an expression and a tone of voice Hina had learned to easily recognise. It was a look that filled her with dread, apprehension and excitement.

"What?" Hina demanded, her anxiety rising, knowing she wasn't going to like what he was going to suggest.

"Well, his Majesties" He pulled a face at the reference to the king, "Cronies are clearly out on patrol for the innocent and the defiant rebels this evening. They'll be returning to the palace with their find soon. We should attack and break our fellow comrades free!" Osamu grinned, the excitement clearly evident in his body language at the thought of such a daring mission. Hina scowled and shook her head.

"Look, I hate the King as much as the next person, but I don't have a death wish!" Hina exclaimed, unable to believe the sheer stupidity of his suggestion.

"How do you even plan on pulling that off anyway?" Hina continued, unable to stop herself.

"Being on the 'Most Wanted' list has it's perks, you know," He replied stretching his arms out high above his head.

Hina shook her head exasperated, struggling to hide the amused smile which had spread across her lips. It was true, they'd received it on good authority that Osamu had managed to make himself a target for the rulers guard. What with Osamu's constant thieving of food and attacking the kings official guards, he'd made himself an enemy. Hina had somehow managed to keep out of the limelight. She met his gaze and couldn't hold back her grin.

"It's a stupid idea." She said, more to convince herself than him. He winked cheekily at her.

"No, absolutely not. It's suicidal!" She exclaimed still grinning.

"Come on, I know you want to…" He said in a teasing tone. Hina folded her arms and exhaled, trying to calm the excitement already rising inside her chest. After a few minutes of an internal battle of wills, Hina's mischievous side reigned victorious.

"How are we going to do this?" Hina asked, making the final decision.

"At a girl!" Osamu exclaimed, thumping her on the back, "Right then, I'll distract, draw the guards away, then you free the prisoners. Easy enough!" He grinned walking over to the hole in the wall. He collected a few bits together and straightened up. He threw a bag to Hina which she caught easily. Hina opened it up and grinned seeing their make shift suits. Hina pulled hers out and examined the worn fabric. It was a black dress, black socks and shoes. Hina could easily remember when they first created these outfits. It had been when their first friend had been taken away by the king. It had been more to comfort themselves than anything. Trying to make believe that they could one day save their friends, but more and more of them had been taken, until only they remained. That day, two years ago, they had walked around the abandoned and crumbling buildings, trying to find something – anything to distract them from the knowledge that they were next. They found an old costume shop.

* * *

_"Let's take a look," an 18 year old Osamu had said. Hina gazed into the dusty window and could just about see some moth eaten clothing. She gazed at Osamu confused. _

_"Why?" She asked, the recent loss of their friend weighing heavily on her heart.  
"Because…" Osamu said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in to the shop, jumping over the door that lay on its side, hinges broken. Inside the small shop were railings and shelves packed full of what once would have been a brightly array of garments, but what were now covered in dust and filth. Osamu let go of Hina's hand and began flicking through the variety of costumes. Hina walked to the back of the shop and gazed at an old fashioned dress on a mannequin. She touched the heavy fabric of the dress, curious to what the aged cloth would feel like under her fingers. _

_"Hina!" Osamu called to her. She turned to him, frowning. He had held up a mask to his face, grinning. She laughed at the sight of his green eyes flashing behind the black masquerade mask. He dropped the mask from his face and grinned his mischievous grin. _

_"We could do this, for serious," He said, his eyes twinkling. _

_"Do what?" Hina asked not sure what he was talking about. He walked forwards, a second mask in his hand. He put the mask over Hina's face, a piece of elastic in place. He then put his on and walked over to the mirror, dragging her with him. Hina gazed at their reflections. Her black hair hung in a loose tie down to her waist and her icy blue eyes gazed out behind a black mask. _

_"I still don't get it!" Hina exclaimed turning to look at Osamu again. _

_"We can do everything in our power to save people from the King!" He exclaimed excitedly._

_"But why the masks?" she asked starting to get a feeling she knew why._

_"Our disguise! We can be like real life super heroes!" Osamu grinned. _

_"We're not kids anymore!" she laughed back, pulling the mask off. Osamu copied her, taking his own mask off. He winked at her. _

_"I know we're not, but we could do it, get a costume together, save the day!" He exclaimed. Hina smiled at him, knowing when he was in this frame of mind, there was no stopping him._

* * *

He wore the same expression now, as he had every time he'd put the black costume on. The black shirt hung loosely off his frame as did the black trousers. Hina noticed the black long sleeved dress she wore was hanging looser than usual. Food was becoming harder to find. She slipped the duel monsters card into the inside pocket of the dress and slipped her own mask on, tying her hair back out of the way. Hina remembered, when we'd first set out in these costumes, she'd felt stupid and uncomfortable. Now it felt like second nature as she put a small bag over my head, so the pouch hung at my hip. Inside, she knew she'd find a variety of tools, the main one been a lock-pick. Hina turned to grin at Osamu, the feeling of excitement mounting.

"Let's go!" He beamed, slipping his mask on over his brown hair. Hina nodded at him and they left the building, out into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Hello All! I hope this story isn't moving too fast, but I present to you the next chapter! Enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 2 - Caught**

The night was cool and silent, as always. Under the cover of darkness, they moved through the dead city, each broken tower looking like a giant tombstone. The city was a graveyard, a shadow of itself. Hina felt her heart beating faster as they neared the new city, the city of the king. The place where his rules were obeyed and people were fed well for their obedience, the people that had gladly fallen in line when the unspoken monster had appeared. Through the dark night, Hina could now see the flickering of light from the torches that hung off the wall that surrounded the king's city. Inside, behind those stone walls, people lived with food and water, even the joys of electricity, which had long ago been denied the outlaws, those who had refused to fall in line and obey. Osamu suddenly held his arm out as they rounded the corner of a building. Hina stopped walking and watched as he crept along the side of the building. He gazed round the corner then gestured at her to come to him. When she reached him he leant close to her, grinning.

"We've got two guards at the gate and probably a handful more when the cart comes," He whispered. Hina nodded in understanding.

"So, when the cart comes along, hide here. I'll run out in front of it, causing it to stop, then you run out and save the poor suckers," He whispered. Hina nodded again.

"So all we have to do now is wait," She whispered back, the excitement bubbling inside her.

It turned out they didn't have to wait long. They heard the rumble of tyre's rolling over the uneven pavement within fifteen minutes of been there. Then, the cart came into sight. It was an odd looking thing, combining the old fashioned and the new. The wheels were that off a lorry, the rest like a large cage attached to it. It was pulled along on a couple of ropes by the kings guard. Like Osamu had predicted, there were four of the guards, making it six in total, a handful.

"Ready?" He whispered through the dark. Hina gulped unable to speak. She nodded and watched as he ran forwards. He pelted just in front of the guards, causing them to halt. He stopped before them, grinning.

"Hey! Tell your dick head king he's an asshole from the guy on your most wanted!" Osamu cried out. Hina frowned, it wasn't his best line yet, but it certainly wasn't his worst. He then stuck his tongue out and ran down an alley across the street, laughing loudly as he did. Hina watched as the guards dropped the rope and ran after him, along with the guards positioned at the gate. She grinned to herself, pulling the pick-lock out of her bag. Everything was going just as Osamu had said it would. She ran forwards, across the broken road towards the monstrous cart. Seeing six people stood inside the makeshift prison cell, Hina jumped up onto the step before the door at the back and gazed in at the captured people.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out," She whispered, seeing two of the captured souls trapped were children. Hina set to work on the lock, as quickly as she could. She managed to pry it open and jumped back, letting the heavy metal door swing back.

"Go!" Hina ordered, watching as the people jumped out. She smiled satisfied as they ran off in the opposite direction to the way Osamu had run. Content Hina made to follow them along the crumbling road.

She cried out surprised as someone grabbed her hair, dragging her back. She felt as the unseen fingers tangled against her scalp, allowing her hardly any movement to attempt to regain freedom. The person holding her shoved her forwards, walking Hina into the centre of the street. She tried to kick out at the person holding her and got a painful yank on her hair in return.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, girl." A voice hissed, sending shivers down my spine.

"Let me go!" Hina cried out, trying again to kick behind her. She felt another nasty pull on her hair and cried out in pain. A second hand grabbed Hina's arm, shoving it up against her back. Hina cried out as her muscles screamed in agony.

"Do that again and I'll break your arm," The man growled angrily. He pulled her hair again, forcing Hina's head further back, just as Osamu ran across the street. He froze mid stride, seeing her caught. Hina gasped as the guards that had been chasing him appeared behind him.

"RUN OSAMU!" She shouted, causing another sharp tug on her hair. She felt the tears of pain spring into her blue eyes.

"No! Hina!" He shouted, running towards her. Hina cried out.

"No, RUN!" She shouted out, but it was too late, before he'd even made it close, the guards had pounced, taking him down. Hina cried out terrified.

"Quiet, you pathetic being!" The monster holding onto her spat, kicking the back of her knees. Hina's legs gave way and she fell to the floor, her knees bashing into the uneven rubble. Instantly she tried to scramble back up. She needed to get to Osamu. She'd reach him and they'd get out of this shit. They'd probably be laughing about this in a week or so. It would be a memory they'd laugh together about. This wasn't how it ended! It just couldn't be. Hina felt the hand in her hair and knew without a doubt she wasn't getting away. A second pair of hands grabbed at her arms, pulling them together behind her. Something clipped around her and she recognised the cold of something metallic. She tried to fight against it, but failed. Hina was caught.

The guards before her pulled up a battered looking Osamu, who was now restrained. Hina knew, deep inside her, that this was it. They'd been captured. They had always known they were next, they just had never expected it to be like this.

"Osamu, I'm sorry," Hina whispered, tears pouring down her pale cheeks. She felt the hand on her scalp loosen and she took the opportunity. She ran forwards, feeling her hair slip through his fingers. Hina felt a pressure between my ankles and tripped. She fell forwards, unable to use her arms to protect herself; she twisted in mid-air and fell on her side. She felt an explosion of pain shatter through her shoulder and cried out. Hina twisted onto her back, taking the pressure of her side. She whimpered as she tried to force herself up into a sitting position. She looked up at their captor and froze, horrified. She'd never seen him before, but she'd heard of him, heard what the King looked like. He was pale skinned with silvery spiked hair and dark brown eyes. He was stood with a menacing look upon his face. He wore modern clothes all of which looked luxurious and ridiculously clean. He walked purposely forward towards Hina.

"Pathetic," He smirked, kicking at her. Hina cried out as his foot jabbed into her side. How had this happened? She gazed down at her ankles and saw they had been chained together. How had she not noticed? The man, the monster who had destroyed the world, stooped down and twisted his fingers into Hina's hair again. He pulled, forcing her to her feet. She yelled as her scalp seared with pain.

"So you're the girl that's been helping the masked man?" He asked. When Hina didn't answer, he brought his long finger tips up to her face, wrenching the mask off her face.

"And you're the man that destroyed the world," Hina spat, her sudden hatred taking over any fear or pain she felt. Her voice faltered as she spoke, but it still had the same effect. She saw the man's eyes harden with cruelty. He yanked her head backwards, causing Hina's eyes to stream as the sharp pain split across her head.

"Leave her alone!" Osamu's voice, his weak pained voice, shouted. The Man shoved Hina to the floor, where she landed on her injured arm. She cried out as a shuddering pain shot through her. Hina managed to sit herself up in time to see The King reach Osamu.

"And you're the masked man," He said his tone mocking. He pulled the mask of Osamu, revealing the younger man underneath.

"Leave Hina alone." Osamu ordered his voice haggard. The man laughed. It was a terrifying sound that made Hina shudder with fear. The man turned back to her. He walked over and crouched down to meet her icy eyes.

"You're never going to see him again." He said simply. Hina moved her eyes to gaze in horror at Osamu, to gaze at her best friend. No, she couldn't lose Osamu! The King straightened up.

"Take the idiot away," He said. Hina jumped up, ignoring the pain.  
"Osamu!" She shouted as the guards took a hold of him and began to drag him away. She didn't care that she could barely move; Hina couldn't lose the only family she could remember. She tried to run forwards, but the white haired man caught a hold of her long hair dragging her back. Hina watched terrified as the gates opened and the guards holding him disappeared from sight. Hina was alone.

She felt the man drag her backwards, but she didn't care. His hands gripped harder into her hair and he pulled her face closer to his. His harsh gaze bored into Hina's.

"You lost me my slaves, girl. So you'll replace them." he hissed, pulling even harder on her hair. Hina gritted her teeth, trying not to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.

"Playing games now, are we? I'm sure I can make you scream," He smirked.

"I don't know how, but I swear I will make you pay for this!" Hina spat at him, each word a promise upon her lips. She would make him pay. At first he did nothing. He just stared with disgust into her defiant face. Then he punched her in the stomach with his free hand. Hina gasped, the air knocked out of her. The pain shot through her already aching body.

"Every time you threaten me, I promise you you'll regret it." He growled. He then kicked her feet out from underneath her, forcing Hina to fall to her knees. She gasped as the impact grazed her knees. Hina bowed her head, allowing her black hair to fall all around her, hiding her face from his terrifying glare.

"Pathetic," He sneered. Hina refused to look up at the man standing over her. She couldn't bear to look at the evil in his eyes any longer. It was emotionally draining. Then without warning he kicked her in the stomach. Hina cried out as an explosion of pain shot through her body. She fell forwards, her face inches away from the ground. Everything ached.

"That's right, Bow to me you vile worthless runt!" He spat, slamming his foot into her back, forcing Hina's face closer to the ground. She gritted her teeth against the agony. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream out in pain. He moved his foot further up her back, allowing it to press against what she quickly assumed was a dislocated shoulder. He pressed down on it. Before Hina could stop herself, she let out a whimper, a whimper which slowly became a cry of hideous agony. She heard him laugh maliciously as he removed his foot from her. She was gasping for breath as his fingers tangled into black hair again.

With ease he dragged her to her feet. Pulling Hina closer to him, he tugged hard on her locks again, forcing her face to gaze up into his. His almost burgundy coloured eyes glared into hers, a look of satisfaction shinning in them.

"That took longer than I expected," He smirked again a malevolent spark in his eyes. Hina gulped, unable to hide the terror at being this close to such evil. His wicked grin broadened.

"I think we should get to know each other better, don't you think? It will be fun," He grinned, his expression terrifying. Hina spat in his face, her anger towards this creature of darkness suddenly over taking any fear she had.

"Go to hell." She hissed at him. His expression darkened as he wiped saliva away from his cheek with his free hand. He brought his hand back and hit Hina across the face. She gasped at the sudden pain. Her face burned at the contact.

"You'll suffer for that, Vermin." He growled, dragging her towards the now empty cage on wheels.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hello all! Sorry for the exceptionally long delay in getting a new chapter written. My mind just sort of went Blah and refused to work for a while, but needless to say i've kicked it into shape! Anyways! Onwards. Please let me know what you think! Xx

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 3**

Hina was thrown roughly into the back of the cart. She crashed against the bars and felt another sickening shock wave of pain. Despite the agony, she turned around to glare defiantly at the man who'd thrown her in here, in this hideous abomination of ancient and modern. She glared at him, holding back the pain she felt. She wasn't going to give this monster the satisfaction.

"You're wasting your time. No matter what, I will go out of my way to disobey you!" Hina tried to sound convincing, but she knew she'd sounded weak and afraid. The king closed the cage doors, locking them, a smirk across his cruel features. His eyes met hers and in that moment, Hina knew she hadn't ever experienced true terror.

"I'm counting on it," He smirked. He then turned around and walked away. As she watched, he climbed into a sort of carriage a little distance behind the cage. It was a grand looking thing that was carried by four men. She saw them hoist it up onto their shoulders. Hina let out a sudden yelp as the cage she was in began to move towards the opening gates.

"King Bakura has returned!" Hina heard a voice cry out as they headed through the opening in the wall that would lead to the king's city. Hina gazed around in awe at the scene before her. There was a single main road leading though the centre of the city. It seemed to stretch on for a mile, through a city run by electricity. Street lamps lined the road, illuminating the way. The buildings here, although broken ruins, had come alive. There were lights on inside them and people living openly inside. As Hina was dragged along to what she was sure was going to be either certain pain or death, more people appeared in the streets or at the windows gazing out to see what was happening. The scene made Hina's head spin. It was a horrible twist of old and new. Hina sank to the floor of her moving prison. She decided she didn't want to see anymore. She hated these people. They had given up or had happily laid down for the King to walk all over. They were the reason she and her friends had been hunted, all because they wouldn't defy a maniac. Tears began to form in Hina's eyes. She wished she could curl up and rest her face in her arms, but the damn restraints prevented her from doing so. Hina couldn't hide the tears that were freely flowing from her eyes now.

"Osamu," She choked. This king, Bakura, he'd promised she would never see her best friend again. Hina gazed down at her clothes and knew the only piece of him she had left was a playing card hidden away in a secret pocket she'd stitched into the dress herself.

Hina looked up in time to see them pass under a large stone archway. Sniffing, Hina stumbled to her feet clumsily, trying to see where they were. She had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't imagining it. They had rolled up to a magnificent looking building. Its magnificence came from the fact it was the only building she'd seen in ten years that wasn't in ruins. Yet again, it appeared to be a mash together of ancient and modern. There were large pillars keeping the structure up, but there was also a very modern architectural design to it too. Hina hated it almost instantly. She couldn't deny the vivid colours were beautiful, but it looked odd. They carried on moving further into a sort of courtyard, coming to a stop before a set of heavy looking doors. A gate closed behind them, making Hina jump. She turned to see a gate closing on the archway they'd just passed under. Hina saw the carriage, what she was sure was called a litter, been lowered to the ground. She waited with a hideous anxiety rising in her stomach as fear took hold. She saw the rich coloured red drapes shift and then he immerged. The King. His eyes fixed upon her and he smirked seeing the terror in her face. He walked forwards toward her, his face alight with a hideous triumph. He opened the door and pulled it open. Hina shrunk away from the exit. If she went out there, he'd hurt her. She didn't want that.

"Get out." His voice was dangerous.

"Where's Osamu?" Hina asked, glaring at him.

"Get. Out." He ordered. His tone was deadly, telling Hina not to mess with him, but despite her fear she was stubborn. It was in her nature.

"Where is Osamu?" She demanded, impersonating his ferocious tone.

"Girl, do not try my patience!" He snarled at her. Hina met his glare and stuck her chin out stubbornly. She looked away from him. If she had been able to, she would have folded her arms to emphasise her mood. He growled at her and took a step into the cage.

"He's dead." He snarled, "I ordered that defiant mongrel dead. I will do the same to you if you don't obey me!" He spat. At these words, Hina turned to him, tears already finding their way down her cheeks. She gazed at him, her will broken.

"No," She whispered. The king smirked at her and not even giving her a chance to retaliate, he moved forwards. He wrapped his fingers into her scalp and dragged her out of the cart.

"You're a liar!" Hina cried out at him as he dragged her along.

"For what reason would I lie? That pathetic boy is dead and you'll soon follow if you don't do as I say!" The king hissed dragging her towards the entrance of his home.

"He can't be dead!" Hina screamed out somehow wrenching herself from the kings grasps. She took a few paces away from him and glared at him.

"Tell me He's not dead!" Hina screamed at him her voice breaking from her anguish. The king turned to face her, amusement dancing cruelly in his eyes. He didn't reply to her.

"Just show him to me! Let me see him, and I'll do whatever you want!" Hina tried to barter.

"Please, just show me he's alive," Hina whispered gazing at the King all of the determination to disobey gone from her soul now. The Silver haired man smirked at her.

"How can I show you when he's dead," He sneered at her taking a dangerous step towards her.

"He can't be dead," Hina whispered to herself, her legs beginning to shake. She felt her knees give way and she crashed to the ground. Osamu was her best friend and the only person she had left in this twisted world. He was all she had. Hina gazed up at the king, tears in her eyes.

"He's not!" She cried out at him.

The king was growing tiresome of this pathetic creature. Her persistence in disobeying him was beginning to anger him. He had no patience for this.

"He's dead!" The king roared marching forwards and dragging the girl to her feet. Tears were streaming down the brats face as he dug his fingers into her upper arm. He pulled her up the steps into the palace he called home. In the entrance hall, a set of marble stairs led up into the luxurious part of the place, but he turned left and headed down a corridor, ragging the snivelling girl with him. After a couple of minutes walking down the cold stone corridor, he stopped before an ugly wooden door, a small window in the wood with thick iron bars on it. He opened the door and flung the girl away from him disgustedly. She cried out as she fell to the floor landing on her front, her arms still bound behind her back so she was unable to break her fall. With a great effort it seemed, she managed to kneel and glare up at the king.

"You will stay here until I have need of you," The king smirked. Knowing she had no choice in the matter.

Hina gazed around at her new surroundings. The walls were made up of uneven stone. There was a small wooden panel hanging off the wall which was clearly intended to be a bed and a bucket. There was nothing else in the three meter squared room.

"I will never serve you," Hina spat at him, her hatred still showing through her anguished sobs.

"If you don't, you will never be granted the peace of death," The King spoke harshly.

"What a stupid thing to say," Hina began looking away from him.

"Why'd you say that?" The king asked mocking her. Hina turned her tear stained gaze back upon him.

"I don't _want_ to die" She glared at him. The King considered for a moment before crouching down before her. He looked into her blue eyes.

"If you chose not to obey me, By the time I'm finished with you, you will think of death as a privilege." He whispered softly to her in a dangerous and deadly tone. He straightened back up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Hina heard the scrape of a key in the lock before she was left alone in a dimly lit room, silence her only company.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Sorry for the delay in updating! Inspiration has hit me again and hopefully it won't completely leave me again! Please enjoy! Xx

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 4**

Hina buried her face into her pillow. It had been two weeks since she'd been dropped into this nightmare. She heard the gentle breathing and snores of the other slaves echoing around the cold damp room. With a heavy heart, she pulled out the playing card from beneath her pillow. She ran her fingers over the tatty card, tears pooling in her eyes. Osamu. She missed him. Tears fell freely from her eyes and she shuddered under the weight of them. If she hadn't got caught… If she'd been better, quicker… Osamu would still be alive! She slipped the card back under her pillow, her eyes hardening. She sat up and looked around. The room was underground and fairly small, especially for the amount of people it slept. Cheap and uncomfortable bunk beds lined the walls, each with a skinny and mistreated 'slave' sleeping upon them. She was just the newest addition. Her shoulder had been popped back into place and most of her wounds from the night she'd been brought here had healed. Hina had so far been forced to do a lot of pathetic jobs, cleaning and dusting the hideous building. Throughout the whole process, she'd not once seen Osamu. Part of her had truly hoped the king had only told her he was dead to hurt her. That Osamu would have been forced to become a slave too… but she knew now. She was truly alone. Anger bubbled deep inside her, rising above all logical thought. It filled her blue eyes as her hands scrunched in to the thin covers, threatening to tear them apart. She would kill the man who'd murdered her family.

Hina stood up out of bed, allowing the tattered beige cloth of her slave wear to fall to her knees. The long miss-shaped sleeves irritated her skin and without a second thought she pulled at it, anger lending her strength. The material came off with ease, followed by the second sleeve. She made to step forwards, anger pushing her on a suicide mission.

"Hina, No!" a voice hissed through the dark suddenly, a hand grabbing her arm. Hina looked around confused. The girl who'd taken the top on the bunk was gazing at her through the dark.

"Ayaka," Hina whispered through the dark, startled. She'd thought everyone was asleep.

"Please… don't." The girl whispered urgently. Hina relaxed and turned to her, confused.

"I need to," She muttered back, pulling her arm free. The girl, Ayaka, had been the only person to talk to Hina since she came here. She'd tried to befriend her, but in a way, Hina hadn't wanted anyone. She glared at the blonde girl.

"I will kill him." She hissed, turning her attention back to the rooms exit.

"Hina, the king will kill you before you even try."

"He killed my friend," Hina replied taking a step closer.

"And would your friend want you to throw your life away?" Ayaka shouted after her. Hina froze. What would Osamu want for her? He would tell her to fight and try to free herself, but he would never tell her to risk her life. Hina bowed her head and felt the tears rushing to her eyes, spilling hot down her cheeks. She felt a hand rest upon her arm and she turned round to face the older girl. Hina buried her face in the girls shoulder and sobbed. How was she supposed to survive in a place like this?

* * *

Bakura sat in his throne of gold running a hand over the millennium ring dangling round his pale neck. He gazed across the well-lit, empty room his eyes gleaming. This was the room those pathetic beings would be brought to face his wrath. It entertained him, but right now he was bored. His mind drifted back to the girl he'd brought in recently. She had been fun, feisty. His smirk deepened. He'd not seen her since he'd left her in that pitiful room. Maybe it was time for a review of her services. Bakura stood up from his place and stepped purposely out of the room. He was king. It was everything he had wanted when he'd faced the pathetic Pharaoh. Now it was his, he could do whatever he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : ** Hello All! So... i'm not sure if this chapter moves a little too quickly, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that! I hope you enjoy this Chapter, but i needed something to get on with the plot! Anyhow, please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer : I do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the awesome Yu-Gi-Oh! characters!**

**Chapter Five**

Hina hated working in the 'castle'. It was a tedious and boring task, but that wasn't what irritated her the most. It was the fact she was working for that Bastard, Bakura. He had taken everything important from her, and yet she was forced to tidy his mess. Hina grumbled to herself as she scrubbed the filth from the wooden floors of the throne room. She cringed as she noticed the familiar stain of blood tinting the wood. She gritted her teeth, making note she would destroy the man who'd destroyed the world. She would free everyone from this man's hideous reign. As she straightened her back, sitting on her heels, she dunked the sponge back into her bucket and gazed around at the few other people in the room. There were four of the so called workers, scrubbing away at the floors. The room was huge, meaning it would take a hideously long time to clean, yet they'd have to do it all over again tomorrow. There were six pillars stretching up to the curved ceiling, the pillars each tiled with gold, bronze and royal blue all identical to each other. There was a fifth man, polishing an eccentric golden throne. Hina scowled and was about to get back to work when she felt a sudden searing pain across her stomach, forcing her to double up in pain. Someone had just kicked her in her belly. She gritted her teeth, gasping for breath.

"Work!" A voice ordered cruelly. Hina turned around and met the eyes of the one person she hated above all else. Bakura. She bit back a retort or retaliation and began to scrub at the floor.

"Lost your fight?" He asked her with a sneer. Hina grimaced and continued in silence, refusing to hit back. She felt him grab her pony tail and yank her head back from the floor, forcing her face up. She scowled but said nothing, trying to ignore the burning on her scalp.

"It seems you were only stronger around your friend. Pathetic," He laughed. Hina felt her anger bubbling to the surface and tried to fight against it. She couldn't lose her temper, she just couldn't.

He seemed to realise he was getting to her as his sneer broadened.

"Do you want to know how he died?" He asked, his eyes glinting. Hina very nearly lost control. Her hands began to tremble and her whole body shook as she held back a tidal wave of fury.

"How he begged for death?" He continued, grinning harshly. Hina clenched her fists as she began to boil. He felt his amusement at seeing her struggle to keep her emotions in check. He leant in closer, his eyes glinting.

"How I ordered them to slit his throat." He whispered softly to her.

Hina lost control. She screamed out in fury, throwing herself towards the man, her fist flying toward that smug face. She would tear him limb from limb with her bare hands if she had to. She would kill him. He laughed loudly, catching her wrists before she could even make contact. She glared up into his face, her expression showing her pure rage. He could see the intent to kill in her and it amused him knowing she hadn't the power to do anything about it.

"I will spill your blood!" She spat, her whole body shaking with rage as she fought against him with all her might. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He smirked at her, wrenching her arms above her head, almost pulling her off her feet. Pain seared across her blue eyes, but she made no noise.

"Amusing." He commented, before throwing her away from him. Guards caught her instantly.

"My King?" one of them spoke, his hands digging into Hina's skin.

"Confinement." The king spoke sitting down in his recently polished throne. Hina gritted her teeth as she was dragged out of the room, Bakura watching her as she went.

Hina was taken along the finely decorated corridor and through several extravagant archways before she was dragged down a set of stone stairs. The corridor she now found herself pulled along was damp and cold, certainly nothing like the luxury above. She didn't have to pay attention to realise she was underground. She felt her feet dragging along the rough surface behind her. She closed her eyes, fighting against the tears. Osamu, he should never have met an end like that. She heard the guards open a heavy door and felt herself been flung inside. She hit the wall and felt pain ricochet around her body. She gazed up and saw the two men, dressed in strange armour, close the heavy wooden door, closing out any light. Instantly, Hina curled up in the corner of the tiny empty room. She sniffed. It was cold and she shivered, wrapping her arms around her.

"I swear I will kill him." She whispered, trying to force back a flow of tears. The silence pressed in around her. She leaned her head back against the uneven wall.

"Who?" a voice suddenly whispered. Hina nearly screamed. She hadn't expected to hear another voice in the silence of her prison. She felt her heart hammering away and jumped to her feet, startled. She tried to find the source of the voice in the torturous dark.

"Here," The voice whispered again. Hina searched along the wall, running her hands over the uneven stones that together made the wall. She felt a gap in the stones. She ran her fingers over it and felt flesh. She yelped, surprised as a hand touched hers.

"I'm s…sorry," she whispered, embarrassed by her silly reaction. The fingers holding hers did not let go. She could feel they were frail and cold. It saddened her knowing anyone could be kept in such hideous condition.

"I'm sorry, I haven't felt another person's skin in a long time," The voice whispered in a hoarse tone. Hina felt her heart sadden for this person who was sat in the cell next to hers.

"I'm Hina," She introduced herself.

"I…I can't remember… my name… not anymore," The voice replied. Hina couldn't tell if it was a boy or girls voice from the hoarse tone, but she could sense the hint of an accent under the pain.

"How long have you been down here?" Hina asked

"Since…since I failed, we failed…" the person replied, "I… sometimes… they turn the light on, two hours a day… that's the worst… I can see… I'm reminded how we lost…" the voice spoke.

"You lost?" Hina asked, not understanding what this person was speaking of at all. What had they lost at? The person had been hidden away in the darkness for a long time; it was evident in their sound of mind. The fingers touching hers let go suddenly.

"If you can… kill him… he don't deserve… The king… he needs to suffer!" The voice spoke stronger, the accent showing through brighter now. The voice fell silent then and Hina thought she could hear the gentle snoring through the gap in the wall.

In the darkness, Hina had slept badly. Her dreams were of darkness and terror, feeling fear at everything. When she did wake up in the morning, she had a crick in her neck and a pounding headache. As she sat in the dark, she tried to remember her dream. There had been buildings, tall and unbroken. It had been a normal day or at least normal for back then. There had been people walking along the street, business men in suits with briefcases and mothers pushing prams along, women dressed for work, and then everything had erupted in death and destruction, the whole world torn apart in a fiery blaze, screams everywhere. Hina rubbed her eyes trying to rid the images of destruction from her mind. It had been a dream, nothing more, at least that's what she tried to tell herself. It was sometime after lunch time when Hina was let out of the dark prison. It hurt her eyes to suddenly be brought out into the light, but she tried not to show it. She didn't want to show weakness. She was escorted back to the slave quarters and left alone. Hina quickly washed up, splashing water onto her face from a dirty stone basin. She found the cold water refreshing and enjoyed the wake up. She had just walked back to her bed, one of the many identical bunk beds in the small cramped room, when a woman entered the room. Hina had been alone in the room, so looked around curiously. The woman who'd entered was known as Matron. She was in charge around here and every one of the captured souls respected her. She was an elderly woman, with greying hair and dark eyes which held a lot of knowledge and wisdom. Hina nodded politely to her.

"Hina," the woman spoke orderly.

"Yes?" Hina asked, wondering what had brought the woman to her. The Matron's eyes saddened ever so slightly, causing Hina's stomach to dip. What had happened?

"The King has requested to see you," She spoke. Hina's eyes hardened. She turned away.

"No." She spoke, fearfully. She was afraid of what torture the man had in store for her disobedience; surely the day confinement had been enough?

"He has demanded your presence." The Matron continued as if Hina hadn't refused. Hina shook her head. She couldn't go to him. She couldn't look into the eyes of the man that had ordered her best friend's death.

"You'll have to drag me there." Hina replied stubbornly.

* * *

Despite himself, Bakura couldn't get the girl out of his head. She was a scrawny thing, pathetic and weak, but he found her defiance amusing. Not only amusing but… intriguing. In his ten years of reigning over this land, even before that, thousands of years ago, he'd never found himself intrigued about someone before. She was powerless to him, she couldn't win and yet she still fought against him, knowing pain was all she'd achieve for herself. He'd had defiant slaves before, disobedient prisoners, but they'd quickly fallen in line. He'd very easily broken their spirits, but not this one. No, she was different. The girl who helped the man in the mask was a strong willed as the Pharaoh had been. He growled suddenly, annoyed he'd spoken of that man, that fallen enemy. He had fallen, and so would this girl. He wanted to test her… to see how far he could push her till she broke. He wasn't sure how yet, but he was King, ruler of the shadows and bringer of Zorc. He would come up with something.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **Hello all! So... might just be me, but I really felt sad writing this chapter! I feel a bit mean, but rest assured, it shall get brighter... Hopefully. Anyhow, enough ramblings from me! Please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer : I Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Chapter 6**

Hina stood before a golden door, glaring at it with distaste. She'd been summoned to this room, a room she'd never entered before and one she didn't want to. She had wanted to disobey, she had tried to disobey and had refused to go, but this had only resulted in her wrists been shackled with barely any give and been dragged before the door. Her hands were still chained together as she stood before the door. The guard who'd dragged her here, still clutching hard onto her upper arm his fingers digging in to her flesh, stepped forwards and knocked on the precious metal. Hina scowled at the man as her skin stung from his grip.

"Enter," A stern voice called out, reaching them in the hall. The guard pushed open the door and roughly dragged Hina into the room. The place was dark, a table in the centre with a gas lamp upon it only pushing the darkness back a little bit. Hina was shoved towards the lamp, almost stumbling as she did. She turned around indignantly, but the guard had already left the room, the door closing behind, leaving Hina alone with the dark. She huddled closer to the lamp fearfully. Why had the King summoned her here? She didn't like this, not one bit. She gazed around, sure she could hear something moving around in the dark, her hands were trembling as she scanned the pitch black. It really was as if the dark was lively, pushing against the light. Suddenly the dark lurched forwards, it clawed at her trying to smoother her. Hina tried to scream but before the sound could escape her lips, she'd been swallowed up.

Hina opened her eyes. She felt groggy, as if she'd slept for days. She stood up and groaned. Where was she? She gazed around realising she wasn't sure where she was, but she had a very bad feeling about her surroundings. The sky, although it wasn't night, was dark and pulsating sickeningly. The landscape was dead and decaying, the ground dusty and radiating death. This emptiness seemed to stretch on for miles in every direction. Hina took a shaky step forwards, feeling that the chains binding her wrists together were still on. Where was she? She didn't recognise this place, not even outside the Kings city. In the broken city's there were still ruins and shops, things that indicated human life, but here… it didn't feel earthly and that scared Hina.

"Foolish girl. Do you really think you can win against me?" A voice boomed out, almost deafening Hina. She cried out and tried to cover her ears, but was prevented by her chains. She stumbled back shocked as a shape began to form in front of her out of the blackness. She watched completely in awe and horror as the shape solidified and became more detailed, revealing a tall man with wild hair and wearing a long black coat. Hina stepped back shocked as the man smirked darkly at her. Hina gritted her teeth against the fear rising in her chest. The white haired King stood with a smug expression and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Pathetic," He sneered at her. Hina scowled at him, managing to keep her fear in order. He could try and intimidate her as much as he liked, she would never obey this man.

"You're foolish not to fear me more," he mused, his brown eyes flashing dangerously in the light of this dying world.

"I'm not afraid of you," Hina spoke, her voice wavering, betraying her. He smirked at her.

"Oh, I really think you are," He laughed at her taking a deadly pace forwards. There was something about this man, the way he held himself. He moved like a predator that knew it had already won. Hina flinched, but refused to run away. She refused to turn her back on this beast. Running would be exactly what he wanted. He came to a halt just before her. His expression turned to annoyance as he surveyed the wretched girl. She was trembling sure enough, but despite the fear she was feeling, her expression remained grimly determined.

"Fine," He hissed his temper rising. After all he'd wanted to test her defiant boundaries. He held his hand out to the side and watched as a knife materialized out of nothing in his palm. He licked his lips with malice as the silver of the blade glinted in the dark light. He took a hold of the knife by the handle, and wafted it lazily through the air before the girls face. Now those piercing blue eyes displayed fear, her pupils following the progress of the weapon through the air. He gently rested the flat of the blade against the girls cheek. Her eyes, wide with terror, immediately moved to stare back up at him. He smirked seeing such a reaction. The steel was cool and made Hina start. She couldn't disguise her fear as she realised she was facing one of the most dangerous people on the planet and this dangerous person had just gotten himself a knife. Bakura suddenly flipped the blade and ran it down her cheek, slicing her soft pale flesh. Blood immediately oozed from the cut, tainting her skin as blood droplets crawled their way down her face. He heard with satisfaction the sound of the girl's gasp of pain catch in her throat. He brought the knife up to eyes level and examined the small droplet of blood caught on the blade. His gaze moved back to the girl, a terrifying smile spreading across his features.

"Run." He ordered.

Hina didn't need telling twice. The terror she'd been pushing back suddenly surged forwards, jolting her into action. She turned from the monster and fled. She didn't have a clue where she was or where she could escape to, but she needed to get away, to escape the maniac behind her. As she ran, tears mingling in with the blood from her cut, she heard him laughing after her. She cried out and sprinted on. It was difficult to move with her wrists bound so tightly together, but she wouldn't stop. She needed to get as far away from him as possible. She felt a hand wrap around her neck before she'd even had chance to register the King forming out of nowhere. She gasped as the impact forced all air out of her throat. He lifted her off her feet and Hina felt herself choke. She tried to claw away at his hand, but it was futile.

"I will wear you down," He spat furiously. He threw Hina away from him and she landed hard upon the floor. She rolled onto her front and tried to scramble to her knees, gasping for air. That was when she noticed her hands were unbound. She glanced down and saw her clothes had changed. She was wearing her black mask outfit, but how? She could feel the pressure of the mask upon her face. Hina decided now was not the time to question this. She pushed herself to her feet and began to run. She'd barely managed two paces before darkness came alive and clutched at her feet, bringing her toppling down to the floor painfully. She kicked out at the dark vines but to no success. The man's laugh filled her ears as she sensed him walking closer to her. She pulled again on the dark binds, so hard that she felt it cut into her ankle. She cried out, her cry mixed with tears. She felt a boot come crashing down on her back and was flattened against the floor. She still fought against it though, trying to wriggle free. She heard his merciless laugh echoing above her and gritted her teeth. He pressed his foot harder into the small of her back. She screamed out as pain shuddered through her.

"Please! Stop!" She begged tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt the pressure leave her back and the grip on her ankles release her. Without a moment's hesitation she scrambled to her feet and turned to face the King. He stepped forwards, knife still swinging casually in his hand.

"Dodge," He ordered then swung the blade towards her. Hina barely had time to register and not nearly enough time to get completely out of the way. She felt the intense sting as the blade sliced across her right forearm. She stepped back, her left hand clutching at the fast flowing wound. She gritted her teeth against the pain and could already feel the sticky warmth beneath her fingertips. She shuddered, trying to block out the pain.

"You failed!" He roared at her. He slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her flying backwards. She crashed back first against the floor, knocking all the air out of her. She tried to gasp, needing to get as much air into her lungs as possible. She heard him walking purposely towards her, but she no longer had the strength or energy to fight. She couldn't get away. She whimpered, closing her eyes as she realised her defeat. At least she was about to experience death. It would be some form of release. Maybe she'd see Osamu again. She felt a boot rest on her stomach and refused to look. She turned her face away from the man, scrunching her eyes tighter. She wouldn't look at him as he killed her. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She would defy him till the end.

"Look at me, girl." She heard him growl from somewhere above her. She shook her head. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She felt fingers graze against her skin as the man pulled her mask off. The man removed his boot from her stomach and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to her feet. Hina allowed herself to be pulled up. She stood, still refusing to make eye contact with the man. She stared at the ground, her black hair curtaining her, hiding her from him. She felt his hand wrap into her hair and whimpered, tears rolling freely from her eyes now. How could someone be so cruel? He wrenched her head back, forcing her tear stained face up. Her watery gaze met his. He sneered at her.

"Pathetic," He laughed. Hina kept her mouth shut. She refused to retaliate. His sneer widened.

"Girl, I have fought against opponents tougher than you. I have broken people much stronger willed, what makes you think, I can't break you?" He demanded his tone mocking her. He threw her away from him. Hina landed painfully on her front, her head bowed against the floor.

"Leave." The Kings voice ordered. Hina tried to push herself off the ground with shaking arms, but found it difficult. She lifted her head and felt shock ripple through her. She was back in the room, the room with the table and lamp in the centre, except now it was empty of the dark. Hina pushed herself into a sitting position. She ran a shaking hand through her hair and gazed around. The room was bigger than she'd thought. There was a bed at the far side of the room, framed by a large luxurious canopy. There was a sofa and surprisingly, a large TV. Hina hadn't seen a working one in years and was surprised to see it here. Surely there wouldn't be any TV channels running. Was it just DVD's he'd watch? Hina didn't think this man… this monster would be the type to watch TV. Now was not the time to wonder though. She struggled to her feet, her slave clothes now back on and her wrists bound back together with cold metal.

Hina glanced back over her shoulder as she stumbled towards the door. The King, Bakura, he was stood his arms folded and a dark expression of amusement across his features as she limped out of the room. In the hall way lit by expensive crystal lights, Hina managed to walk a small way along before she collapsed against the wall. She slid down the wall into a sitting position. She drew her knee's up to her chest and bowed her head. She burst into anguished sobs as the terror she'd felt released itself from the barrier she'd put up to hold it back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : **Hello! So yeah, updating sooner than intended as my brain just couldn't help but work overtime on this story. Trying to write Evil characters with emotions other than the need to cause pain is difficult stuff so I hope I've done it justice, if not, just send me to the shadow realm for a bit as punishment... (please don't)... Anyway, enough from me, please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! :-(**

**Chapter 7**

That first torturous trip into the darkness set of a chain reaction. It seemed the king couldn't get enough of tormenting Hina. She wished every single time that it would just stop, that she might even die, just to escape the hideous man, but every time she came out alive covered in cuts and bruises. She found herself asking what she'd done to deserve this. He would tell her that he would break her, crush her and all sorts of other stupid stuff along those lines, but Hina hadn't a clue what he meant. Break her? He'd already crushed her life, destroyed everything she held dear to her, she was depressed and angry, upset and full of rage with nothing to do about it other than endure the hours of torment the man planned out for her. Hina curled up on the hard floor of her confinement cell. That was another thing; he'd moved her in to this hell hole to cut her off from the rest of the slaves. After all why would he want her to find any comfort, she thought bitterly. But he didn't know about the hole in the wall. The person sat on the other side kept her company in the darkness. She was sat next to the hole now, awaiting her next terror session.

"I don't know what he wants from me?" She spoke softly. Her eyes sore from crying so much.

"He don't want anything other than to cause others pain!" The man spoke back. The person's voice has strengthened since Hina had been moved here. Hina suspected it was from lack of speaking she hadn't been able to tell the persons gender before, but now she could tell he was male.

"But why pick on me so much?" Hina asked sadly, resting her head on her knees as she sat against the cold stone wall separating her from the man.

"You're strong. Strongest person I've met since… since…" The man's voice broke off. Hina lifted her head and chanced a peek through the small hole. She couldn't see the man in the dark, but she knew he was there.

"Since what?" Hina asked, pressing for information. She wondered if the man was going to give her some wonderful insight into what the world was like before the King took over.

"I knew someone strong, before we… we failed…" The man's voice choked up and he took a few deep breaths. Hina pushed her hand through the wall searching. She found the man's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. This poor man must have been through a lot. She felt fingers gently touch hers. They were cold, but it comforted her, knowing in this darkness she wasn't truly alone. She withdrew her hand carefully and sat back down.

"Can you remember the world before this?" She asked softly, trying to imagine a world without suffering. She heard the man chuckle, but there was no humour in his tone.

"Not really. It feels like such a long time ago, but I know it was better. It was always going to be better," He whispered. Suddenly there was a noise as the key scraped in the lock of a door. Hina's small cell was lit up in light as her door was wrenched open. She sighed against the jolt of fear rising in her chest. Not again…

* * *

Bakura scowled at the door as he waited for the wretched girl to be brought to him. He really would have thought her will would have shattered into a thousand pieces by now. It was frustrating to say the least. He kicked back in the chair he was sat in, resting his feet on the table. How he enjoyed being in control. It was how it should have always been, before that fool and his idiot friends had beaten him, but he had beaten the pharaoh and his new band of fools. He had won and had taken his glorious prize. Even so, this girl still remained defiant against him. It angered him, but he also found himself hoping that she wouldn't break. At their sessions in the shadows he realized that while he hurt her and tried to destroy her resolve he was on her side, willing her not to give in. He tried to convince himself it was because he enjoyed causing the girl so much pain, that he found it entertaining. This was indeed true, but he knew it to not be the main reason he wanted her to keep on going. It was… inconvenient to say the least. He'd notice these moods and it would make him all that more determined to rip her defiance to shreds. He'd have to hold himself back for fear of killing her, but he knew if he did see the strength alive in her eyes burn away to nothing but hopelessness, he knew those feelings would dissipate. He growled realising he had no real reason for feeling this way about the defiant little runt. He stood up from his seat, kicking his chair backwards causing it to topple over. He wanted her here now. He wanted to know why she made him feel like this. What gave her the right to defy him! He was the King, He was power. He was the darkness. He had no business with her light other than to destroy it completely.

* * *

Hina was brought before the dreaded door again. She had come to hate this door so easily, knowing the horror it held behind it. Why her? Why was he doing this to her? Hina already felt the tears coming to her eyes as the guard leaned forwards and knocked on the metal. Hina gulped down the lump in her throat. She wouldn't allow him to see how much he got to her.

"Enter." A familiar voice ordered. Hina's shackles rattled as she was shoved forwards through the open door. The guard didn't even bother entering the room any more. She couldn't blame him; it couldn't be nice delivering someone to pure horrendous pain. She shuffled into the dreaded room. Bakura was sat by the table in the centre, the lamp upon it lit like always, but he was sat with his feet upon the table, rocking back on the back legs of his chair. Hina was surprised to see him; he was usually already hidden away, waiting in the dark like the monster of children's nightmares. She stood in the centre of the room feeling awkward. He surveyed her with an unreadable mood. What was he planning? Hina dreaded finding out.

The girl looked awful. Her long black hair was scruffy and matted with blood. She had a scar running across her cheek, one he himself had caused. Her skin was pale and unhealthy looking and those powerful strong eyes had dark circles under them. She looked frail, skinny and weak. Bakura knew she wouldn't be looking great, but he hadn't really expected to see her looking this bad. He felt something stir deep in the pit of his stomach and twist uncomfortably. He growled against the feeling. Argh, he couldn't do anything with this girl looking so god damn pathetic and disgusting. She needed to sort herself out before he'd go near her. He glared at her angrily. He couldn't believe he had to do this. Pathetic girl, worthless insignificant creature! He swung his legs off the table and examined her again. She was trembling but still that strength remained in her eyes. He felt his temper rising. Why couldn't she just give in already!

"You look revolting. Go clean yourself up." He ordered with a snarl. He saw the girls eyes widen at his command. He forced his expression into a menacing glower. He pointed with his hand to a door which led to an adjoining bathroom, the only bathroom under his reign with hot water. She'd need hot water to un-matt her hair.

"W...what?" She stuttered, not sure she understood. Was this some sort of trick?

"Are you disobeying an order?" He growled in a low murderous voice. Hina gulped and shook her head. She wasn't sure what she could do other than to do as she was told.

"N…n…no," She replied preying it was enough to not get hurt. She hesitated before moving though, not sure what she was supposed to do.

"Girl, you are trying my patience!" He growled taking a menacing step towards her. She squeaked and hurried past him towards the door he'd indicated. She pushed the door open and stepped inside glancing back. He had watched her progress across the room and his eyes met hers as she closed the door, a strange expression across his face.

Hina gulped and turned to survey the room. She tried not to gasp in awe, although that proved difficult. The room was massive, a large white bath tub to the left and unbelievably clean surfaces all around. The sink was big enough to be the bathtub in Hina's opinion. She couldn't remember seeing anything so luxurious in her life, and she had been ordered to use it! Hina wasn't sure where to start. What did she have permission to use? She couldn't very well go and ask. He'd hurt her, but if she used something she shouldn't he'd hurt her worse. She sat on the edge of the tub and thought. Why was he been nice to her? This didn't make sense at all. Was this some sort of trap? Was it a test to see if she'd use it? None of this made a jot of sense. She scowled at the large tub as if it personally offended her. What was she meant to do? A knock at the door suddenly brought her back to reality with a nasty shock.

"I don't hear that bath running!" A voice snapped making Hina realise her situation. She jolted up right and her heart hammered away frantically. She gazed at the door realising only now that there was no lock on the door. Of course there wasn't, she reminded herself, who'd be stupid enough to walk in on the King?

"S…sorry!" She cried out in response. She quickly leaned over the tub, trying to work it out. She dropped a gold plug into the hole at the end of the bath. There were two taps. She gazed at them confused. Two? Why? She heard the door creak open and jumped back terrified. Bakura was stood there his mood radiating negativity. He walked forwards and Hina couldn't help but edge back, but he didn't come to her. He stopped by the bath. He gazed into the empty tub. At least she'd managed to put the plug in.

"Idiot." He mumbled, leaning over and turning both of the taps, sending clean steaming water into the bath. He then added something to the water which for a terrifying moment Hina thought was poison or some sort of pain causing toxin, but moments later bubbles erupted, sitting on top of the rising water level. Bakura turned to Hina, folding his arms.

"Get in," He ordered, not understanding himself why he shouldn't just beat the hell out of the girl now for been so bloody simple. Hina walked forwards tentatively and made to clamber in, but Bakura grabbed her forearm before she could even step in. She winced, preparing for the beating. He rolled his eyes at her and scowled. Simple idiot.

"Clothes off," He ordered in a tone which clearly suggested she should have known this. Hina felt the colour rise in her cheeks at his order. She wasn't going to undress in front of this man… the man who hurt her more than she'd ever thought was possible. She frowned.

"You'll see," She responded. His arm gripping her tightened. Like he'd really want to or take any pleasure in seeing her body.

"Girl…" He began getting angry.

"No, turn away." She replied stubbornly, clearly not budging on this subject. He glowered at her and turned abruptly away from the girl, smirking slightly.

Satisfied, Hina quickly undressed and stepped into the hot water. The warmth was both shocking and relaxing against her skin. She quickly sat down and pulled her knees up to her chin, hiding most of her from view, despite the water level and bubbles already doing as much.

"In?" Bakura's voice asked, amused. Hina felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Yes," She replied awkwardly, turning her head away from him.

Bakura turned back around and examined the girl in the bath. She was huddled up into the corner of the bath, despite the massive amount of space there was in there. He scowled. She hadn't even dampened her hair. She'd need to if she was to get it clean. It was then that he realised he hadn't a clue what he was doing. She'd come here to his room, for him to have fun in the shadows with. He was becoming very creative and had a few ideas he wanted to try out, but instead he'd ran her a bath. What the hell was he thinking? Despite knowing how stupid this was, he didn't demand she get out, instead he sat down on the edge of the bath tub and gazed down at the girl. She eventually turned her head and gazed back at him, her face pink, whether from the heat of the water or embarrassment he wasn't sure. He leant over and switched the taps off. The ends of her black hair that had got wet were floating around her already looking cleaner. He growled to himself. He needed to snap out of this. It was stupid. He pointed towards a small selection of bottles on the side of the bath.

"Wash your hair." He demanded before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut.


End file.
